1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for the production of a coil which is self-supporting over its principal length.
2. The Prior Art
Coils which are self-supporting in the winding area have various uses, as in moving coils in moving-coil motors. In such applications the mass in motion and the size of the permanent magnet in the motor should be as small as possible. Where the air gap about the moving coil is in such cases to be small, the winding zone of the coil must be built to close tolerances, yet it is expedient to dispense with a coil-supporting body in the winding area. Thus, it is desirable to provide a method and an apparatus for constructing a self-supporting coil which is both simple and inexpensive to produce. Once the coil is wound, the well-known drip method is employed for casting together the layers of the coil, for instance using a resinous material as a drip or casting agent.